world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010313-Beau-Sami
03:08 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:08 -- 03:08 -- chessAficionado CA has awoken from her slumber, she looks more tired than when she went to sleep -- 03:09 AA: Hey Beau. Rough night on Derse? 03:10 AA: Er....Prospit 03:10 CA: Prospit, and... ugh yeah... 03:10 AA: Sorry. 03:11 AA: What happened? 03:11 CA: For one, Dersites are invading, and turns out the king on Prospit is sexist... 03:11 AA: Ughh. Kings! 03:12 CA: So I almost was not allowed to attend the strategy meeting while Tlaloc was... 03:12 AA: Why would Derse invade though? 03:13 CA: Well, derse and prospit are like chess armies... 03:13 CA: they just sort of... have wars... 03:13 AA: Oh. I gues that makes sense. Seems kind of pointless though. 03:14 CA: Hm, who knows, but that isn't the worst of it... 03:14 CA: Tlaloc showed up and... 03:14 CA: The Queen tried to make me kiss him and marry him... 03:14 AA: ...what?! 03:14 AA: Why would she do that?! 03:15 CA: Because it's her OTP or something... 03:15 CA: Long story short, he tried to tacklekiss me... 03:15 CA: so I shot him in the face... 03:15 AA: ...he did what?! 03:15 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks torn between being sad and being angry. -- 03:15 CA: It's fine! He didn't even touch me... 03:16 AA: Oh, no, Beau....did you kill him? I mean, I'd be okay with a good punch to the face, but I don't know if I'm okay with KILLING him over it... 03:17 CA: Goodness no, he just got a fat lip... 03:17 CA: I mean it shoots chess pieces, what'd you expect it to do?... 03:17 AA: Oh. Okay then. 03:17 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks satisfied with that. -- 03:17 CA: I just... 03:18 CA: Thought you deserved to know that... 03:18 AA: Oh god....what am I doing? I shouldn't be happy with him getting hurt! 03:18 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks aghast at her own behavior. -- 03:18 -- chessAficionado CA takes Sami's hand -- 03:19 CA: Hey... It's fine... 03:19 CA: I mean, he was doing some inapropriate stuff... 03:22 AA: Yeah. I don't feel bad about being happy you stopped him. You had every right to stop him, even to hurt him for it. But I shouldn't be HAPPY you hurt him. 03:22 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks guilty. -- 03:23 AA: Heck, I would've probably punched him FOR you if I were there....but I shouldn't be PROUD of it. And right now I think I'd be pretty proud of it if I had done it. 03:24 -- chessAficionado CA looks sullen -- 03:24 CA: I suppose you're right... 03:25 AA: ...am I turning into a jealous monster, Beau? 03:26 CA: No, definetly not... 03:26 CA: In fact, it's great we found out now... 03:27 CA: because now we can sort through it before you do become one... 03:28 CA: So... let's do that... 03:28 CA: and I'll be here to help you through it... 03:28 AA: Yeah. I don't want to get all clingy and jealous over every little thing... 03:28 AA: ...it's just....Tlaloc. He DOESN'T QUIT. 03:29 CA: Ok... 03:29 CA: Now that isn't you being jealous... 03:29 CA: That is his issue, not yours... 03:32 AA: ...you think? 03:32 CA: Sami, anyone would be like this in your situation... 03:32 CA: Hopefully, the latest development will have gotten the idea into his head... 03:33 AA: That'd be nice. 03:34 AA: I don't like this Queen trying to pair you up though. 03:34 CA: I don't either but... 03:34 CA: I sort of feel bad for her... 03:34 AA: Maybe I could talk to her? Get her to see how happy we are together? 03:34 CA: Yeah you should... 03:35 AA: But I don't know how I would get to Prospit. I can't even get to Derse anymore. 03:36 CA: Maybe I could speak to her, and you could speak through me, like in pesterchum or somehting... 03:37 AA: Oh, that'd be nice. I didn't even think about it....do you think the people who live in these worlds use Pesterchum? 03:38 CA: Well I'd have Pesterchum on my pawntop while I'm there... 03:39 AA: Oh, that's a good idea. 03:40 CA: but I mean... 03:40 CA: She seems pretty dead set on it... 03:40 CA: Plus, if they're so for traditional gender rolls... 03:41 CA: I wonder what they're reaction to homosexuality would be... 03:41 AA: Oh....I didn't even think about that! 03:43 CA: hmm. they are not a progressive community that's for sure... 03:44 AA: Well we'll just change their minds then! 03:45 AA: There's no way they can see us together and not realize how much better off you are with me thn him. 03:45 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks concerned for a moment. -- 03:46 CA: Is something wrong?... 03:46 AA: ...you DO feel like you're better off with me, right? I mean....you don't think the Queen has a point? 03:47 -- chessAficionado CA hugs Sami -- 03:47 CA: That's the stupidest thing you've ever said... 03:48 -- arcaneArtisan AA gives a soft sigh of relief. -- 03:48 AA: Good. 03:50 CA: Hey so, who do you think should lead the team when Kate leaves?... 03:51 AA: Oh....I hadn't even tought about it really....I was thinking we would try to go to your planet so we could look for Butler though. 03:52 CA: Yeah it'd be nice to see him again... 03:52 CA: oh... 03:52 CA: oh shit... 03:52 -- chessAficionado CA looks up in genuine distress -- 03:52 CA: I have to write that book report... 03:52 AA: ...what's wrong? 03:52 AA: ...book report? 03:54 CA: Oh well... when I was entering, he told me to write a 20 page report on the 'nine princes of amber'... 03:54 AA: Hey, I read that book once! 03:54 AA: Did you read it yet? 03:55 CA: Uh... part of it... 03:55 CA: But it was before I even entered... 03:56 AA: Oh, Beau, you've got to finish it. The main guy's so cool. I mean he's sort of not the nicest good guy, but he's clever and he's good at manueuvering and politics and things....you'd probably really like him! 03:56 AA: I know he seems sort of out of it when it starts because his memory's hazy, but he gets WAY smarter. 03:56 AA: Do you still have your copy? 03:57 -- chessAficionado CA pulls the book out -- 03:57 CA: yeah... 03:58 AA: How far have you got to go? 03:58 CA: Uh... 03:59 CA: He was about to meet the person who took his memory or something... 04:00 AA: So he's already driving to Amber with his brother? 04:00 AA: Wait....you're not talking about the lady at the very beginning do you? 04:00 CA: I think?... 04:00 CA: I was really just skimming it... 04:02 AA: Oh....man, you've got a long way to go. 04:02 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks torn, like she's trying to decide something. -- 04:03 CA: Uh, what're you thinking about?... 04:04 AA: Oh, uh... 04:05 AA: ...I was thinking of offering to....well....HELP you write it... 04:05 -- arcaneArtisan AA gives a conspiratorial look. -- 04:05 AA: ...but then I thought....what if we got caught? And butler's first impression of me was that I was a BAD INFLUENCE on you...? 04:05 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks really sad at the thought. -- 04:06 CA: I've told him about you, he knows how nice and sweet you are... 04:06 CA: Besides, one of my specialties is not getting caught... 04:07 CA: and um... 04:07 -- chessAficionado CA blushes a little -- 04:08 CA: He knows that you mean a lot to me... 04:08 AA: Wow, really? Have you felt this way about me that long? 04:09 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks a little embarrased. -- 04:09 CA: No no, um, I guess it was more like a super best friends thing at that point... 04:10 AA: Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. 04:10 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles. -- 04:10 CA: but I guess I'll have to tell him won't I?... 04:10 AA: Okay. Well I'll HELP you then. But you've still got to read the book yourself, too! I'm just helping you finish on time. 04:10 CA: Yeah yeah, that'd be nice... 04:11 AA: Okay. Then let's get started. You get the paper, I'll tell you what happens. 04:11 AA: Oh man....I hate that I'm going to spoil things for you though... 04:12 CA: no no! It'll be nice, like your telling me a story... 04:12 AA: Okay. I'll try to make sure I tell it right then... 04:13 AA: ...okay, so it all starts with when he wakes up in the hospital...